Lumos My Way Into Your Heart
by Kali Kato
Summary: Hermione finds much needed advice from some unusual sources. And a few plot twists along the way.
1. Impending Doom

Title: Lumos My Way Into Your Heart   
Chapter: 1, Impending Doom  
Rating: PG  
Author: Kali Kato (SeekerGurl)  
Year: 6th Year  
Other: This fic is from Hermione Granger's POV.  
Ships: Ron and Hermione! *Who else?*  
Summary: Hermione finds much needed advice from an unusual source. And a few plot twists along the way.  
Disclaimer: Everything, from all of Hogwarts to Hermione's hair, belongs to Mrs J.K. Rowling.  
Notes: Excuse any spelling mistakes, I've had a long night. ^^  
  
(BTW, I believe 'Lumos' means light, since the HP kids ae always using it to light their wands. So in English, the title would be 'Light My way Into Your Heart' but Lumos is more HPish) ^_^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' LUMOS MY WAY INTO YOUR HEART ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' IMPENDING DOOM  
  
Truth betold, I don't have any experience with boys.  
  
But I suppose... everyone knows that.  
  
And as always, I'm the last to know. I'm sure it wasn't a big secret, especially to girls like Lavender and Parvati, who are always in my buisness one way or another. I am the Hogwarts bookworm, afterall. I suppose, to them, its totally inaccurate for me to start liking boys. I really wish someone would have told me that before I took a giant leap into my heart and discovered something beautiful about my best friend. You think one little person in this entire school would have warned me of my impending doom.  
  
But oh no, I had to go and admit my feelings to a certain ginger haired boy.   
  
And if people didn't know about my feelings before... they certainly do now.   
  
Its all my fault.  
  
You see, its Halloween, the most celebrated day at Hogwarts, for obvious reasons. This year Professor Dumbledore had planned a special event for all sixth and seventh year students. He announced a school dance, which would be annual from now on.  
  
It was supposed to be simple, really it was.  
  
You would get dressed in a costume of some sort, much like muggle's do on this day. You could come with or without a date, which was helpful for people like me. They would have food and drink, and people would talk and make new friends and dance only if they wished too. Even in favor of all these things, I had resolved not to go. I had decided from the moment the Halloween Ball was announced that my time would be much better spent in the library, where my knowledge could progress. Besides, I had just finished reading Hogwarts: A History for the tenth time... I think its time I dived into a new book. But of course, Dumbledore spoiled my plans just as they formed. He demanded every student attend, and if all came, fifty points would be given to each house.  
  
Why me?  
  
I could have just sat in the library all night, reading away... not caring for dances or costumes.  
But noooooo, I was forced to go to the silly dance. As soon as the ball had been announced, girls all over the Great Hall started sighing, and I could already hear Lavender declare her date (without his knowledge) of who she was taking. The older boys even seemed excited, even Harry, who was never happy about anything anymore.   
  
But I did notice one boy who did not look so happy.  
  
It was Ron, with an unreadable face who stared down at his cereal after the dance was announced. He didn't seem very happy about it, not in the least. I supposed his face looked like mine in that moment. It was obvious neither of us did not wish to attend.  
  
So how we ended up going, and as eachother's dates, is completely beyond me.  
  
It all happened in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was two days before the dance, Ron and Harry were wasting precious homework time by playing chess, while I sat in the corner working on a potions paper for Snape. Typical me, I suppose. I rarely ever have any fun anymore, with O.W.L.S. and other projects coming up, who has time for games? Apparently Ron and Harry do. But even as I was supposed to have my nose in my book, I could not tear my eyes away from the boys.  
  
Okay, I admit it, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Ron.  
  
I don't know whats wrong with me these days. Sometimes, Ron makes me so mad and flustered that I just don't know what to do with myself. And then there are those other times. The times when he smiles at me and that familiar blush creeps into my cheeks.  
  
Looking at Harry never, ever causes my stomach to do loops, or whatever the proper term is for feeling light headed. Whatever the feeling, it always happens when I look at Ronald Weasley. Only Ron. I suppose Harry is a looker, according to Ginny, but he just isn't Ron.  
  
I don't know what it is about Ron that makes me slightly giddy. The sight of him never made me feel that way before. I checked a physics book... but that explains nothing about female hormones. I thought for a moment that maybe my emotions would pass... but they haven't. I've been feeling these feelings since last term. I've pretty much shouldered the idea that I just might have feelings for one of my two best friends.   
  
I guess it was obvious.  
  
In fourth year, I believe the jealous bug striked both Ron and I.  
  
I took the arm of Viktor for the Yule ball, and Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of that Fleur. In a way, we were playing a game against eachother. Who could make who jealous first. I won, I think. Ron completely fell apart at the end of the ball, and I told him what he should do, and that was ask me to the next Hogwarts dance, before anyone else.. and certainly not as a second choice.  
  
I suppose I was trying to tell him to get a clue and tell me how he feels.  
  
AND I suppose thats what has me so nervous.  
  
What if he does ask me?  
  
I wouldn't mind, I guess. What am I saying... he'll never ask me, the Hogwarts book junkie.  
  
But, as you'll soon see, my predictions were wrong. Very wrong.  
  
Anyway, I was sitting on a corner of the Gryffindor couch, a book in my lap and a new quill in my hand. Lavender was sitting on the floor beside me, working on a paper for Transfiguration. I noticed she drew hearts all over the paper, and was writing 'L+S' on it. I think it meant Lavender+Seamus... but who knows when it comes to her and her many, many crushes.  
  
I've never really had any crushes. I think the transition from liking Ron to, well, caring about him in a very different way, happened in a very short period. Not a book in the world could explain it. Its just something that *happened* to me.  
  
But... did it also happen to Ron?  
  
Was the hidden smiles he seemed to share with me when no one was looking for my eyes alone?  
  
He was doing it again, staring at me while Harry was making a move at chess.  
  
Why was HE doing that?  
  
I quickly averted my eyes back into my book, and hoped he didn't think I was rude. I was trying to study, afterall. He shouldn't be staring at me when there is precious learning to be done.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was back to reading about the effect of cobwebs in doorways. It was then I felt the otherside of the couch I was sitting down slump. I looked over and saw a grinning Ron . "Hi, Hermione," was what he said, and then...  
  
Wait a minute...   
  
I suppose I'm geting ahead of myself. I believe I should start form start to finish. Thats right, I'll tell you everything. From the announcement of the new ball, to the tragic night of the dance. You'll hear more about Ron and I, too.  
  
Who knows... maybe there will be a happy ending afterall.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
I'll continue this as soon as I have time away from work. I promise, it'll be worth the wait. :) 


	2. A Dance For Two

Title: Lumos My Way Into Your Heart   
Chapter: 2, A Dance For Two  
Rating: PG  
Author: Kali Kato (SeekerGurl)  
Year: 6th Year  
Other: This fic is from Hermione Granger's POV.  
Ships: Ron and Hermione! *Who else?*  
Summary: Hermione finds much needed advice from an unusual source. And a few plot twists along the way.  
Disclaimer: Everything, from all of Hogwarts to Hermione's hair, belongs to Mrs J.K. Rowling.  
Notes: Excuse any spelling mistakes, I've had a long night. ^^  
  
(BTW, I believe 'Lumos' means light, since the HP kids ae always using it to light their wands. So in English, the title would be 'Light My way Into Your Heart' but Lumos is more HPish) ^_^  
  
(Also, in Chapter one, I said the dance was only for sixth and seven year. My fault. Its for all the students.)  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' LUMOS MY WAY INTO YOUR HEART ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' A DANCE FOR TWO  
  
  
Have you ever had a feeling you couldn't explain? A complex moment in time that just seems impossible to figure out? And no matter how smart you are, or no matter how smart you THINK you are, you'll never figure it out?  
  
I was having one of those right now.  
  
It was early morning at Hogwarts, two weeks before the eve of Halloween. The Great Hall was awakened with students of all ages and sizes, and not to mention the important teachers. Light streamed through the huge windows on every end, and you could even make out the etchings of a light snowfall moving outside. Food covered the tables like every morning, and voices and happy laughter filled the room like it did every day at meal times.  
  
The four of us entered the hall side by side, like we did almost every day. I stood next to Ginny, where we were trying our best to carry on our own 'girly' conversations against the boys' loud Quidditch discussions. It seemed Harry and Ron could not agree on the better American team this year. It appeared that Ron was vouching for the 'California Hitters' and Harry was all for the 'Winter Fighters' from the state of Wisconsin. It was funny, sometimes they got so into their little discussions that they barely noticed anything around them. Ginny even swore that Ron and George walked into a brick wall nose first during a discussion of the Chudley Cannons, which Ron was known for defending with great vigor.  
  
Ginny and I had become good friends over the years we'd know eachother, and I felt like I could tell her anything, well, almost anything. I was sure she felt the same way too. I'd finally found a girlfriend to talk with. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry... and Ron, but they just aren't girls. But, they are still my best friends, and they still occupy most of my time with our little adventures. I've noticed Harry's been more cheerier lately. His bouts with Voldemort had strengthened him in many ways, but had also depressed him mentally. But ever since the start of the new term, his spirits seemed to have risen.  
  
We took our usual seats in the Great Hall. It was the Gryffindor table, of course. Harry and Ron always sat next to eachother, across the table from Colin and Neville. Ginny and I sat on the same side as Ron and Harry, with Lavender and Parvati (regrettably) across from us. For some reason, I always seemed to be seated beside Ron. It had been like that for years, but it hadn't been until this year that I'd begun to notice it more often.   
  
This is where one of those moments I was talking about earlier comes into play. Its unexplainable and unexpected. And its been happening a lot lately.  
  
I was calmly eating my porridge, noticing it was very bland this morning. I reached across the table for the shaker of brown sugar, when it happened. Ron had reached for the same shaker at the exact same moment as me. But of course, he wasn't paying attention. He was engaged in conversation with Harry, his eyes on him instead of the object he was reaching for. It was I who saw the mishap that was about to happen. I quickly withdrew my hand, averting my eyes into my bowl.  
  
If I hadn't withdrawn my hand, our fingers would have touched. I'm sure some akward stuttering and blushing would have been in store for us. But still, it might have been nice.  
  
I hadn't been the only one to notice the almost collision of Ron's and my fingers. Lavender, the slightly.... promiscuous... girl that liked to talk and gossip, had noticed it too. When our eyes met after I finally looked up, she had one eyebrow raised and a sparkle in her eye. To my horror she was just about to say something to me, and in front of Ron too, when I heard the dinging of a glass across the room. I quickly looked away from her, and in the direction of the Professors.   
  
Dumbledore had raised his glass for the morning announcements. I was saved. Most of the students eyes looked over to the teacher's table, including Lavender, where Dumbledore stood tall and slightly bent over, dressed in tan robes and a dark green hat. It seemed these last couple of years had been hard on him, and he seemed to be growing older and older. He placed his glass back on the table, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Good morning Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. What a glourious October morning this is. First of all, I would like to address the buisness at hand. There have been reports of some students, who will not be named, seen wandering near the Forbidden Forest," for obvious reasons his eyes landed on our Gryffindor table, "and I would just like to remind you that it is against our rules to wander in and out of there. If you wish to avoid a horrible death, please stay away." A few Slytherins sniggered at that comment. Dumbledore once again cleared his throat, "And now, for the most important news that you will hear all year. I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors floating around the school. You may have heard it from a ghost or a teacher, but the fact is true. There will indeed be, a school dance."  
  
Almost imediatley cheers and giggling erupted around the room. Smiles seemed to be on every face, and blushes appeared on the faces of the younger childr en.  
  
"Hush!" Dumbledore bellowed. That made everyone quiet down. "I'm not finished yet," he said. "Now, the dance wil happen at midnight and through the morning hours on Hallloween night. The ball will be officially called: 'A Dance for Two on Halloween Eve,' and costumes will be required for entrance. Bringing a date is encouraged, but you can accompany your best friend if you wish. Oh, and one more thing, if all house students attend, fifty points will be given to each house. That is all."  
  
More cheers ensured at the end of his speech. I didn't know what to think. We hadn't had a ball since the Yule, and that one hadn't ended so well for me. And to be honest, the last thing I wanted to think about was a silly dance that no one would notice me at, anyway. Besides, we had important papers due next week, and homwork was starting to pile up higher and higher on my desk. I couldn't fall behind, not in the year before our graduation. I wondered how my friends had reacted to this news. Colin and Neville both seemed a little shy about the idea, Neville's face turning a bright red as Ginny eyed him from across the table. For some reason, she seemed to have given up on her crush on Harry. She still thought he was cute, though. Harry even looked happy... maybe this dance would raise his spirits even more then ever. Lavender was already blabbering about one of the many boys she had to choose from for a date. Parvati was already cozy with Dean, telling him how she'd love his company. Honestly, are they that eager?  
  
But then there was Ron.  
  
His eyes were on his bowl, he looked a little sad and confused. I suppose he looked like me right then. An idea of another dance did not appeal to me...   
  
Especially a dance for two.  
  
  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' FIN ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '   
  
A/N:   
Remember to pretty please make my day and review! I hope ya'll liked it! Chapter 2 will be up in around three days. Hope you enjoyed chapter two! :-) 


	3. Questions and Answers

Title: Lumos My Way Into Your Heart   
Chapter: 3, Questions and Answers  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Kali Kato (SeekerGurl)  
Year: 6th Year  
Other: This fic is from Hermione Granger's POV.  
Ships: Ron and Hermione! *Who else?*  
Summary: Hermione finds much needed advice from an unusual source. And a few plot twists along the way.  
Disclaimer: Everything, from all of Hogwarts to Hermione's hair, belongs to Mrs J.K. Rowling.  
Notes: Excuse any spelling mistakes, I've had a long night. ^^ Also, I moved the rating to PG-13, because its more fitting.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' LUMOS MY WAY INTO YOUR HEART ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS  
  
As I made my usual way from class to class that day, I couldn't help but wonder exactly *why* I was so against going to another Hogwarts dance. As I sat in Tranfiguration, my mind started doing excessive amounts of thinking... and it certainly wasn't on the lecture. Why, I kept asking myself... why don't I want to go? Why doesn't Ron look like he wants to go? But more notably, what is holding me back?  
  
I suppose deep down in my heart, I knew why.  
  
Its because of Ron.  
  
Its strange, but I guess its true. The last dance we had was the Yule Ball. For me, and Ron, it didn't end very well. I went with Viktor, he went with that... that Padma girl. Although, Harry has said he didn't spend any time with her. He said he didn't dance with her. That his eyes happened to be on another. God knows, he was probably loooking at Fleur, who I think just might be worse than Lavender in some respects. I'm not one to judge people, but that Fleur certainly had her eyes on every boy there. Then there is that certain thought that nags me endlessly. What if, at the Yule, Ron wasn't looking at Fleur at all...   
  
What if he had been watching me the entire time.   
  
Its absurd, I know.  
  
But, that testy fight he gave me at the Ball, and in the Dorms later that night might just tell another story.  
  
He seemed... jealous. Yes, jealous of Krum... I mean Viktor, I think. I suppose, in Ron's eyes, Viktor is the person Ron wants to be, but he thinks he never will be. Viktor is this famous Quidditch player, he's handsome, (not that Ron isn't handsome,) and he seemed to grab attention of girls everywhere he went. There was the matter of Ron's outburst several times when we discussed Viktor, and many things after that. For goodness sake, I didn't even visit Viktor over the summer (I didn't really want to anyway) just out of sadness that Ron would be angry with me. I cared just a little too much what Ron thought of me.  
  
I'd known for a while, actually, that I felt something more for Ron than just friendship.  
  
I was sincerely upset when I wasn't his FIRST choice to the Yule Ball. I was very upset when we were fighitng. And there are those moments between us, even if I am the only one to notice. Except for that Lavender... oh lord, I hope she doesn't say anything.  
  
"Hermione...!"  
  
I turned around half step on my way to Potions when I heard my name being called.  
  
Oh god, no.  
  
It was Lavender.  
  
"Hermione, I've been calling your name for the last five minutes! Where were you just now?"  
  
None of your buisness, blonde.  
  
But instead I said:  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking..."   
  
She then proceeded to half skip and half walk over to me. Typical Lavender.  
  
"Hermione, I want to talk to you!" She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into a corner of the hallway.  
  
Anyone, someone, save me from this girl.  
  
"So, about Ronald...."  
  
Help me.  
  
"Um, What about him, Lavender?" I asked nonchalently.  
  
"So, you like him, don't you?" She said, giggling slightly.  
  
Why is it when you need Voldemort to strike you down, he is nowhere to be found?  
  
I scuffed my foot against the floor, and looked down at the book in my hands, "Where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
She then did something rather odd. She put her hand to her mouth, and squealed like a pig just thrown into the fire.   
  
"Don't EVEN think you can get past me in this subject, Hermione. I am all knowing when it comes to matters of the heart."  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
"Umm, I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about thi--"  
  
She then inturrupted me with a loud groan.  
  
"SEAMUS!"  
  
I spun around, half scared of her very loud voice. Seamus Finnigan looked even more frightened.  
  
"Seamus Johnathan Finnigan, HOW DARE YOU DITCH *ME* at Hogsmeade! You'll pay for that!"  
  
As quick as an owl, she was after a very nervous Seamus who was trying very hard to escape his girlfriend's loud voice. It was no use, because a second later Lavender had him by the ear and was dragging him into the nearest empty classroom.  
  
If you ask me, that is no way to treat your boyfriend.  
  
Oh well, at least she's forgotten about me. For the time being, I guess.  
  
For the rest of the day, classes sped by me, and more homework was tossed at me. Night couldn't come soon enough as I made my way to the Great Hall for dinner. I did my best to avoid Lavender, who wasn't anywhere to be seen. She was probably off snogging with Seamus somewhere. I noticed on tonight's menu, chicken and lamb with rice was being served. Poor House-elves, probably had to work extra hard for such a feast. I took my usual seat at the Gryffindor table, joined minutes later by Harry. I couldn't help notice Ron's unexplained absence from our table.  
  
"So, Harry, what's Ron up to?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me, and swallowed the piece of chicken he had just put in his mouth.   
  
"He's in the library." Harry said.  
  
I broke out laughing.  
  
"Doing what?" I asked, between laughter. All the years I had known Ron for, and he's never, ever studied witohut my encouragment, let alone miss dinner.  
  
"Hermione, he's studying of course!" Harry said, and then went straight back to eating.  
  
Well, this I had to see.  
  
I excused myself and made my way to the library. The library wasn't very crowded, but a few students milled around. I walked through the sections, casually pretending to be looking at books. I kept my eyes open for a lanky, rather tall, red haired boy. I soon found him, standing by the Historical section. His back was to me, but I could see he was looking down at a book. I watched him for a moment, without him noticing me. He seemed to be in thought. Every once in a while, he'd scratch the back of his neck, like he was nervous. I noticed his hair had grown longer than ever, past his ears. He was starting to look like Bill, minus the earing. He was still the tallest member of his family, and towering over me by a foot even. His voice was deeper, but his silly jokes stilll remained. His robes were still old, his brother Percy's old clothes. They were kinda tight on him, he'd probably only be able to wear them for a few more months before new ones would be needed. After a few moments I realized what I'd been doing, and knew it was wrong to stare. I cleared my throat, Ron turned around, and looked at me with a surprised expression.  
  
"H-Hermione!" He said. He quickly took the book he had been holding, and slipped it into his bag. I didn't see the title, but figured it was something to do with homework.  
  
"Well," I said softly. "I can't beleive it."  
  
"Can't believe what, 'Mione." He questioned as he dragged his large hand through his long hair.  
  
"That you're actually taking an active role in studies. I'm proud of you, Ron!" I said, smiling.  
  
He half smiled, "Yeah, whatever." He then mumbled something I couldn't hear, and said, "I'm pretty tired. I'll see you later." And then he walked away.   
  
That was pretty abrupt, I thought to myself, even for Ron. I sighed softly and started to walk back to the dorm. I'd suddenly lost my appetite to go back to the Great Hall for that chicken and lamb.   
  
A lot of the students were already in the common room, talking and doing homework. For once in my life I didn't want to study... I felt more tired than usual. I dropped my bag off at the end of the stairs, and went up to my room. The room I shared with Susan Bones was empty, nothing but our well-made beds and large trunks was contained there. Our room was closest to the boys', so natraully we always had Lavender and Parvati coming in trying to hear through the walls. But today, I had the room all to myself. I undressed and changed into my pajama's, which was a long sleeve sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants. As Lavender would say, it was as unsexy as you could get. Oh well, I was pretty sure boys weren't going to come into my room asking for my hand or anything. I laid down on my bed, which always felt comfy, and stared up at the ceiling that was painted a mixture of gold and red - Gryffindor colors. I wasn't sure how long it was until I drifted off, but it was much later when I awoke due to a soft knock on my door.  
  
I awoke to the knock, my eyes blurry from being in deep sleep. I looked over at Susan's bed, but didn't notice a form laying there in the dark. The knocking persisted, and I stumbled over to the door. I opened it, and a stream of light entered my dark room, illuminating my body and part of the room.   
  
My eyes adjusted to the light... and I was surprised to see Ron standing in front of me, his P.J.'s (boxers and a T-shirt) on and a small smile plastered on his face.   
  
What was he doing here so late?  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Ron said as he leaned against the doorway.  
  
"R-Ron," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest, suddenly very much aware of what I was wearing. "Whats wrong? Has something happened?" I asked.  
  
"Would I be smiling if something was up, Hermione?"  
  
He was right. That was a stupid question. He'd have to forgive me, its late and I'm tired.  
  
"Well, what is it then?" I said softly. I was frustrated with his odd behaviour.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"You know very well, Ron, that boys can't come into the girl's dorms, and vica versa." I said, shaking my head.  
  
"C'mon, just this once. I know for a fact you're all alone, Hermione. Susan's snoozin' in the common room. I passed her on the way here. Please... just this once."  
  
I suddenly found it hard to resist the puppy dog eyes he was giving me.  
  
"A-Alright." I said, moving away from the door so he could come in. I went over to my nightstand and turned on the lamp I had sitting there, it lit up the room just enough to see Ron's tall outline. Ron looked around my room for a moment, glancing at Susan's posters of hunky (at least she thinks so) wizards through the ages.  
  
"You like these fellows?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head, and grinned slightly, "No, that poster belongs to Susan."  
  
"Oh." Was all he said.  
  
He looked around the room a bit more, eyeing the line of stuffed animals I had brought from home sitting on my shelf.  
  
"These yours?" He asked.  
  
"Um, yes," I said, blushing at the thought of still owning those things.  
  
"They're cute." he said.  
  
He shocked me with that... I never thought he would like my things.  
  
He wandered over to my bed, and brushed a hand against the pillo.  
  
"Is this your bed?"   
  
"Yes," I wispered, growing more nervous by the second. He pressed his hand down on it, and then to my surprise, sat down. Why did he have to sit down on my bed?   
  
"Its soft..." He mumbled.  
  
Why was he doing this? I felt very nervous, my mouth was dry, and I couldn't find the courage to speak. Not talking... that was so unlike me. I guess this was the effect Ron had me. He smiled at me, and I thought my knees would buckle.  
  
"You gonna sit?"   
  
"What?!" I said much louder then I had meant to. He looked at me, like he was confused.  
  
"Whats wrong? I don't bite or anything. Promise" He said, grinning, put a hand to his heart. I slowly walked towards him, and took a seat at the end of the bed, as far away from him as possible.  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, until he spoke.  
  
"Hermione, why are you so scared of me all of a sudden?"  
  
I looked at him, rather surprised.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you..." I said softly.  
  
Then the silence commenced once again.  
  
Then he asked me something really... embaressing.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed, Hermione..."  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment, questioning if this is real. I looked over at him, to ind him staring straight back at me. I looked down at the floor, and felt a warm blush creep into my cheeks.  
  
"Why do you care?" I asked.  
  
Silence. Again. I closed my eyes and waited for his reply.  
  
A few minutes later, I felt sometihng tickle the back of my neck. It felt warm and inviting, like it was supposed to be happening to me. It felt like a gentle breeze, or the soft touch of someone's fingers...  
  
When I relaized it was Ron's hand, I pulled away.   
  
I jumped off the bed, and looked him straight in the eye. He looked emotionless, well, not enrirely, he also looked hurt. He then stood and walked towards me, stopping just a foot away from me. I tried to back up, but it was too late, I was already backed against the wall.  
  
"What would you do, if I kissed you, Hermione?" He asked.  
  
This was so unlike Ron, it was so out-of-character.  
  
We stared at eachother, as a matter of fact I stared at him so hard, that I noticed the outlines of sweat on his forehead. He was nervous.   
  
He took another step towards me. There was nothing I could do to stop fate.  
  
He leaned forward, and I leaned upward. I had no idea what I was doing, let alone what I was going to do when I got there. He touched me first. He put his hands gently on the side of my face, but I left mine by my sides. He hands were rough, but still soft enough to be genle. He then leaned his head down, and did the one thing I had been anticipating, but also at the same time dreading.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
It was a soft kiss at first, and I knew I was mostly stumbling through it. It felt like he was more experienced in this, which felt odd to me. I never knew he had a girlfriend. Pretty soon he pressed his lips in a more rougher maner into mine, as if claiming me as his own. I couldn't help but moan.  
  
And then I screamed.  
  
I sat upright in my bed, sweat dripping off my forehead, my shirt soaked in it. I glanced around my dark room, and saw Susan sound aslep in her own bed. The lights were off, and the only light available was that from our windows. I laid back down in my bed, and pulled the covers up to my chin.  
  
It had been a dream. All of it a dream. It had been my own, mixed up fantasy about Ron.  
  
What was wrong with me?  
  
I was never one to have these dreams or fantasies.   
  
But, judging from some of the noises coming from the boys' dorm half the time, they had these dreams often.  
  
I am also not one to imagine something that will never be.   
  
  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' FIN ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '   
  
A/N:   
  
Heh, it should all make sense soon...  
Remember to pretty please make my day and review! I hope ya'll liked it! 


End file.
